


The Secret's Obsession

by Coconuty93



Series: Truth in the Rose [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconuty93/pseuds/Coconuty93
Summary: Artemis must have retribution.
Series: Truth in the Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594855
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	The Secret's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 13 of "Open"

Artemis sprinted, ignoring the stings of the small branches whipping her face as she raced through the trees. She smiled as she felt her power surge through her. Although her prey was invisible to her eyes, her other senses tracked easily and she followed where they led. She relished the soil between her toes as she ran, careful to avoid the large tree roots that threatened to injure her. She bit her lower lip, fighting to hold back a yell at the thrill of it. Instead she inhaled and took in the scents of the forest from the green moss covering dead tree stumps to the wildflowers growing along the tree roots. The sounds of cicadas in the summer night camouflaged her movements. Soon the scent of his signature cologne wafted into her nose and she came to an abrupt stop, shifting into her deer form.

Still hidden by the foliage, Artemis walked gingerly, barely letting her hooves touch the ground. Her other senses were a bit less acute in this form, but her hearing and smell were intensified. She waited. She followed the increasing intensity of the odor and moved closer to his location. She moved closer, peering through the dense cypress trees that obscured her location. Her doe eyes scanned the property, looking for... _ Found it. That gaudy ass car. _ Parked in its routine spot. He was still sitting in it, and from the looks of it he was too preoccupied with himself in the mirror to see anything else. Artemis rolled her eyes.  _ Typical. _

Silently she reverted to her goddess form and felt her power reverberating through her as her lilac mask covered her eyes. It radiated down her body as her pteryges formed over her chest. She felt the light touch of the skirt as it kissed her knees. Even though she attempted to subdue the effects of her transformation, the leaves still swayed the slightest bit in the breeze that she created.  _ Good thing he’s too busy to pay attention. _ She watched and waited for any signs that he was leaving the car. After a few more minutes had passed, Apollo had collapsed the overhanging mirror and folded it back up. Artemis paused, taken aback by how...haggard he looked.  _ What the hell...  _ He looked around the car for a bit and began collecting his belongings. Shaking her head to refocus, Artemis reached behind her back and a sharpened black arrow formed in her hand. As she reached forward with her other arm, her black, ebony maple bow appeared. She stepped back, not wanting to leave the covering that the trees offered, and she positioned her bow so that it was pointing directly at him. 

Apollo got out of the car, still fumbling with his belongings. He walked about 10 feet to the entrance of his apartment and dropped his keys. Artemis smiled at the opportunity and poised to release her arrow. Apollo stood up abruptly, looking around.  _ I can’t believe it him took _ this _long to notice_. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the surrounding area, seeking out the presence that he was sure was there. Artemis held her breath as she stood, waiting for him to still.  _ I only have one shot. _

Apollo whipped his head around before settling his eyes on the forest. He stepped a little closer, peering into the foliage, “Whoever’s there, stand up like a man and fight!” He dropped his belongings where he stood and raised his fists, assuming a fighting stance, “I know you’re out there!” He yelled out, voice cracking as he spoke. 

As he stepped closer, Artemis got a better look at her twin's appearance. His sharp jawline had become gaunt, his cheeks looked a bit sunken in. Though his figure was mostly maintained, his t-shirt was wrinkled and his jacket fit a little looser on him than before. The changes were minute, but her acute eye as well as her connection to her brother made this subtle transformation more apparent. _Girl. Focus. You have a job to do._

Unnerved in the silence that followed, Apollo released his stance and gathered his stuff, jogging back to the door. His fingers moved faster than his mind as he struggled to pick out the key to his front door. He turned, giving one last glance to the forest. Squinting, he focused on the tree that Artemis was using for coverage. “ Σάβανο,” Artemis whispered. She stepped out into the open, cloaked in her camouflage.  _ It’s now or never. _ She placed her foot on a thick, dry stick, putting pressure on it until it cracked. Apollo whisked his eyes at the sound. She waited until she could see directly into his eyes before-

“...Artemis…”

She released the arrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Σάβανο= shroud
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! This one was not beta'd, just something that I felt inspired to write. As always, feel free to leave comments, constructive feed back, etc.


End file.
